call me crazy but i'm hooked
by skrikik
Summary: Naruto wants to be free and live his own life so he trains hard sense the age of 4 10 years laster he finaly have the means and way to get away! but will he return one of these days or will he stay in fairy tail world? naruxcana


**AN:ok this is kinda like a just into the monet thing i suck at writeing but i think i did okej:)ok so he is 14 when he get's there and thinking he will he 18 when the core members get back don't know how old they are but i guess around 16-20 most of them.  
**

**dissclamers: i don't own naruto or fairy tail or any think more than the comp i'm wireting on.**

**prologue**

In an alley in the villages hidden in the leaf, also named konohakure. We find a broken and bloody 4 years old child with blond hair three wiskers like mark on the cheks. It was just atother day for our blo favorit hero, on his way home from his daily ramen consuming when a mob broke out and started chase him through the villges witch eneded up in the situation we find him in now.

"_Never again, never again will I be wek and let them push me around_" was the thought that ran through his mind.

**Chapter 1**

**10 years time skip**

"_huh been 10 years of hard work and finaly I can escape this hell hole_" was the thoughts that ran through one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as he was standing on top of his fathers head on the hokage mountain.

Over the years Naruto have been dedicated all his work on becoming stonger, right now he was at high jonin lvl the only jonin that he could not defet in the villiage as of yet are Kakashi Hatake his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Guy. He gratiuted from the shinobi academy at the age of 6, chunin at 9 and finaly the council had no choice in the matter then agree to promote him to jonin last year. The council have been trying to send him on suicide missons for a year now but ever sense that fatefull day naruto changed so did the sandaime hokage no longer did he tolerate the council trying stepping on his toes and narutos life sense then have been easier no longer does he need to only eat ramen or wear those god forsaken orange things people call cloth (in my story he wont be dumb (only to affections with girls) and he like dark red not orange, still like ramen but eat more than that).

The first 2 years of his traning was more about his physical strenth and endues and basic chakra control, only jutsus the learned was the 3 that acamedy teached the students but sense he could not do a simple clone he had to find a way around that and the answer come the day before you could sign up for the gratiuation test.

**Flashback no jutsu**

We can find Naruto walk to his private traning ground thinking of a way for him to get a hold of a different clone jutsu, he knew that he had way to much chakra and to little control to do a normal bunshin as he was deep in his own little world he allmost missed a flying kunai coming at him from the woods, it missed him with and inch or so, picking it up and looked at the diraction it came from the desided to investigate. When he arived at an traning ground for a gening team he saw 3 genin fight each other probably traning but what got his attension was 1 of the kids started to brag about an new clone jutsu he had found in his brothers room, so he desided to stay a bit longer.

Down in the field

"Ha with this new jutsu you stand no chance aganst me, **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" he screamed a he crossed his fingers and a sickly looking clone appered beside him, his two teammates was laughing at him as he was both exhausted and he could not even get one clone to appear perfectly "damn stopp laughing it a hard jutsu it's registered in the scroll of sealing for a reason you know" he yelled back to them.

Up in the tree with naruto

"_hmm, a clone jutsu in the scroll of sealing, this a most check out_" and so Naruto started to plan how he was going to copy the jutsu tonight.

Later

He had just made it past the last of the anbu patroling the hokage tower and was standing in the vault looking aroun, Naruto was so hyped up he almost forgot that he had to do this fast and quest and almost screamed ut how cool it was with all the scrolls and weapons in it. He located the scroll and started copy it down when he was finish he still had around 10 minutes untill someone came so he keep looking through the scroll, he back to and halt when he found something relly intresting.

"jinûkan kekkai? Let's see a space-time ninjutsu made by the nindaime hokage" he started read through the nots the dead hokage had wrote "_the ide was to send enemy through space and time to another dimention if they where to powerfull to handel normaly but I have hit and dead end with it and will put it in the scroll of sealing and leable it as a kinjutsu, if anyone feel they are up for it they can finish it for me_""well I do feel up for it so why not" and so Naruto started to copy it down and made his way home to start train on the kage bunshin no jutsu, he learned the secrets about it and know of his furry little (big) tendant allready so he would have nothing to worry about.

**Flashback no jutsu end**

Next day he gratiuated and his traning started for real. For next two years he woke up at 5am and did 10 laps around the village he also had wights he started with 10 pund on each legs and 5 pund on his wrist. Then he when to the traning ground to train his new taijutsu style, the hummingbird style, used by the forth hokage and the man he wanted to surpass. Yepp that was his dream to surpass the man who made his life like hell the first 4 years. He also had clones start out with fuinjutsu more advaced chakra controll, they where clones in the librarity to read on to stuff as cooking as more civil stuff for dayly survival. He did missons with his team who was 2 noname orhpans and of course the famed sharingan Kakashi Hatake as his sensei, this really got Naruto thinking he had started checking out the best of the best in the village and woundered why Kakashi would just resign from ANBU the day he gratiuated and ask to be his sensei.

What he know of the man was that he gratiuated at the age of 6 just like him but chunin at 8 jonin at 12, he was the last living student of their late yondaime hokage and son of konohas famed white fang, so why would he be asking for him, he filed that away for later.

When he was the age of 9 and 5 month their sensei was confident enough that they where ready to become chunin to he signed them up for it and all 3 of them became chunin on their first exam that was in the villiage hidden in the sand also known as sunagakure.

At the age of 12 Naruto was at the lvl of mid jounin he had traned in his 3 affinitis wind,water and fire. Wind was his main element witch he got from his father water from his mother and kurama (aka the big and awsome kyubi) had gived him tip on how to train with fire element until he could class it as one of his affinitis. He had found out about his parent when he started to puzzle everything together why Kakashi wanted him as student why he was chosen to have kyubi sealed in him and also that he looked exacly like his father only with wisker marks.

**Flashback no jutsu**

We find Naruto on the forth hokages head again deep with in his thouths "_hmm let's see there is something missing untili get this, kakashi wanted me as student why? I have kyubi sealed in me why? Only thing that conect the two it yondaime hokage. But as for kakashi it could be that he was forced by the council as "to keep and leash on me" but he have never looked at me like the rest of the villiage hmm, when I think about it I do look kinda lik-_" Narutos eyes widened at an impossible size, if he was right when the old man was in for it now that much he knew. With does thoughts he sprinted of to the old mans office it was allmost 11.00 pm so he was still working.

When Naruto arrived he bursted past the secrytary and in to the room only to have 4 tantos pointed to lethal spots "HEY old man I want answer do you know who my parents are or not and I want the truth" he yelled at the man people called kami no shinobi. The room went deathly queit and Naruto started to look around and found there was a meeting going on with some jounins.

"you are all dissmissed we will countinue this tomorrow" the hokage commanded his trops. As they filled out he looked into Narutos eyes and saw betrayal sadness but most of all hope "Naruto what is it that you just barg in here and ask that question after all these years it was a long time sense you did and I know you remember the answer you got then" he said hoping for Naruto to drop the question.

"can you send out your guards?" Naruto asked and with a move of the hokages hand they where alone but he want through some hand seals and the room glowed bright blue and me wated for naruto to start talking again "well I was thinking why I was chosed for the sealing because I know you need to have special "blood" to hold him even with the seal I have so I stared to look up my name my uzumaki name and found I had a clan once, then I checked on ninjas with the name uzumaki and only found 1 that chould be one of my parents her name was kushina uzumaki am I right she is my mother?" when he saw the man he looked up to as a grandfather nodded slowly he countinued " well I got why I was chosen now but it have bugged me a bit as to why kakashi asked for me personly as his student and befor you ask how I know I sat outside the window I wanted to know who I was gonna get as sensei" he said with a big gofy grin but turned serious just as fast "then I started putting everything together kakashi wanting me as studen kuybi was sealed in me and I have notice the resemblems betwine me and the forth hokage" as fast as the to last word where spoken the old man stiffened, that was all the proff he needed and old man hokage knew it was over with the secrets.

" I'm sorry Naruto to have hide this from you but your father had meny enemys both inside and outside the village and I'm sorry it took me 4 years to start act as your guardian" he said with and tired voise.

"so when was I supposed to know?" Naruto asked with curreosity in his voise.

"at age of 16 or jounin, and yes you can't have your heritage befor your 16 or jounin but I will promote you in the next exam if it goes the same as last did the council can't hold it from you forever anymore" that got a small happy smile from the young buy, witch made the old man smile to.

"well then I have a misson tommorow then all I need it to pass….. again…" Naruto said still smiling he got up from his chair and started walking towards the door but stopped befor closing "do I have any family left?" he asked hopefully.

"yes a godfather, my old stundent jiraiya you should know who it is, and Naruto don't blame him to hard he still grieve minato was like a son to him" Naruto only nodded but desided that jiraiya was not going to get of easy.

**Flashback no jutsu**

One month after this 13 birth day he passed the jounin exam, the traning for the jounin exam was only to refine him skills with everything he allready knew and bond more with his furry little friend witch chocked the people who now knew the truth about the attack 14 years ago that he was under the control of sharingan, but it chocked more that the beast actually wanted to help but some thouth he was tricking the boy, of course this was a secret and only a few knew about it like his sensei hokage a frew clan heads and his genin team. Talking about them they made jounin a year before Naruto and they took it a little hard at first that he was the cointaner of the beast that made them orphans but never though he was the beast it self, they grew to trust Naruto to hold the beast at bay.

But everything with being a jounin wasent that good in the beginning, it happended on his first jounin meeting they where to assign jounin senseis but Naruto diden't worry he knew they would not ask him to be a sensei he was toy young and frankly he diden't want to be one ether.

**Flashback no jutsu**

"now when everyone is here we can begin" came the voise of the hokage.

"hmm Kakashi aren't here yet" someone from the crowd spoke up.

" he aint coming he have allready had a team and don't want another, now when that out of the way you have all looked though and picked your teams and I have desided who will get what team, and so get started to say who got who…. Team 7 sensei will be hoiske /some random elite jounin sense the council could not get any of the relly famous 1 he was the best choise), team 8 sensei will be kurenai yuhi, team 9 is this genin to team 10 sensei will be… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" every thing went silent in the room all knew Asuma wanted that team and all knew Naruto diden't want a team to mumurs started goting the room until a yell came from none other than Asuma.

"WHY did he get my team he diden't even want one and hes to young?" Asuma lowerd his voise under the stern gaze ow his father.

"I most agree with Asuma old man let him train them I'm not cut out for this and I know the reason you do this and the answer is, I can surviv wih out it." Indeed did he get what the old man was trying to do he have been on him for a while now to get friends his own age but Naruto was happy with his team and diden't feel need to get more friend and that they might not be as understanding as his teammates.

"it's not up for discussion you will train them and that's it" Asuma was about to protest but Naruto beat him to it.

" if you really want me to train them we can have a deal sense we both know I can't train people my own age so why not put me in as an assistant sensei for Asuma?" this chocked all in the room while some started saying it was favoritism some though it was and good ide. After 5 minutes of blabering the hokage silensed them by raising his hand.

"hmm very well I will go with it team 10 sensei's with be Asuma Sarutobi and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said and dissmissed all the jounin, when all had left he could only be slight impressive how Naruto solwed that for them.

**Flashback no jutsu end**

Now we stand here again at age 14 on his fathers head he had just finishing everything needed done before leaving, he had boned great with team 10 over the year witch was the new ino-shika-cho trio they where all great friends of his and he got the fangirl out of ino and he got a little lazyness out of shikamaru but demed it to trublesome to try some more, choji have grown in strenth but only shikamaru it it chunin on their first try but he was sure they would all be chiunin in 1 month time. Old man hokage died that chunin exam to and tsunade had become fifth hokage after and ass beating from Naruto and with his help jiraiya and tsunade manged to kill the pedofile called orochimaru and his right hand man kabuto. Well there where only 1 more thing to do now and that was to try out the space-time ninjutsu he had taken from the scroll of sealing so he went home to his fathers and mothers place and started packing everything things like food all the scroll in the house and cloth weapons. Last thing he did was to leave the front door a little open so someone could come in and find the scrolls he would be leaving on the kitchen table. We found naruto in the base ment with 3 large scroll filled with gold and stuff he don't know where he will go so that was his money for now and all his stuff in the other to " well this is it hmm 8 year took it to finish the damn jutsu, nothing I can do about it now then say goodbey yeh furball?" Naruto said

"**well I will miss you kid and I can't belive you found a why for you not to die in the prosses but you know I can't follow you where you are going, I will reform I day and as promiss I will do everything in my power to protect your precious people here"** said I deep voise in Narutos head(it belongs to the awsome kyubi).

"well it would had been fun to have you with me but I guess you can't have everything, this is it got enough chakra stored up, maby I will come back one day and se how everyone is doing" and with one last yell "**ninjutsu: dimension throw"** last thing Naruto hear befor light consumed him was a last good luck from his furry friend.

**Next day konoha**

We find shikamaru dragging his lazy ass towards the namikaze estate when he got there he noticed the door and stuck his head in "hello Naruto are you here?" he got no answer so he got out and kunai if someone had broke in and was still here he noticed it was emty not only with people but things to like someone had stolen everythings that a worth any, he got to the kitchen and noticed 3 scroll and read on them " team10,team kakashi and hokage" he just then rialised that this most be goodbey letters he pockets the 3 scrolls and rushed to the hokage office.

When he got to the office he barged in and started yelled so fast no one could understand what he said "shikamaru calm dawn we don't understand you" he tock a deep breath and collected himself for whats to come.

"it's Naruto he, I think he left the village" he said to a schocked tsunade and shizune and hendeled her the scrolls. She quickly opened the one labeled as hokage and started stopped reading and lokked at shizune with a conffused face.

"get team 10 kakashis ols team with senseis and ABNU to find jiraiya hes in town a few more hours" she said, while she and shikamaru waited in silence both had different thoughts.

15 minutes later and last one jumped through the window "you needed me hime?" came a goofy questing as all in the room looked at him with sad and conffused faces he got serius when he saw them.

"yes I did, close the wondow jiraiya, as of now we don't know much but with the people in the room you all can guess what's it's about?" she got nods from all people in the room jiraiya figured out as fast as he looked around "this morning Shikamaru when to see Naruto but what he found was an emty house and three scrolls and I think we will find all answers in them" she said as she heldled 1 scroll to Asuma and 1 to Kakashi "I will start reading the scroll dressed to me"she said and tock a deep breath.

_To tsunade baa-chan,shizune nee-chan and ero-sennin._

_I guess you allready figure I'm not in the villiage anymore? Well it's more complicated then that, I'm actually not even in te emelental nations anymore._

Gasp was herd in the roll but tsunade signaled she wanted to read first they could ask later.

_Well frankly right now I'm hopefully exploring a new world or old I don't know but new for me so to say. When I was 6 years old I wanted the kage bunshin no jutsu so I stole it from the vault which the old man later fund out but what he diden't fund out was that there was one more jutsu that was copyed that day (well by me of course) if you look in the scroll of sealing and look through all your uncles jutsus in there you will know which one but make no misstakes the one in the scroll of sealing is not finished it took me 8 years to learn speace-time jutsus to finish this one. Well explenations is over now now on to more fun things. To you tsunade I leave the ranjin yes it is your uncles sword I'm talking about,fund it on a misson keept it sense then and of couse I leave anything you might want from the house the same goes for all of you. Well I think that's it for that, only thing left to say to you three is to stay strong and don't let the council trampel all over you for this I woulden't want you to become weak and old now would I __. And tanks for accepting me all three of you and if you called everyone I sked for to your office then thank you all you all where the only thing that keept me sane all these years when old man died, well I might return someday who know._

_Goodbay and good luck_

_MVH Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_PS: ero-sennin I took one copy of all books of your if there is civilisation where I go we got to keep spreading the might of pervert._

Everyone now had eather tears in the eyes or looked down in sadness "well I guess we can only keep reading what he wrote to you guys" said a solem jiraiya but a chuckel escaped when he though about his books being spread in a new world.

"well I guess I can start then" said Kakashi.

_To team kakashi_

_Well I hope tsunade read her letter first to you all not gonna write first part again. Anyway as I said thank you for accepting me for me and not the beast with in anyway I leave you same option as tsunade and gang if you find anything intressting in the house it's your to take. Kakashi I know you though my parents as your own family so you can get the house if you ever get your self a own family (which I highly recommend you would do your self a big favor to go to heaven atleast with being father or else I fear what kaa-san would do with you, from all the sorys you told me about her he was I scary mother)._

Everyone started chuckle at that "yeah I guess kushina would beat me senseless if I diden't" Kakashi said.

_Well last but not leasti give Uzumaki-Namikaze bank account to my to teammates and my three student split it fair. This is it for you guys and thanks again and don't blame your self kakashi we both know you have not failed anyone not me not minato not kushina not obito not rin, keep fighting._

_MVH Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

"well only one left now so I better get started" Asuma said.

_To team 10_

_Hey guys well I guess you heard most off it by now so I will just explain something that your generation was never told or any later generation._

At this all eyes widened exept ino-shikcho trios, Asuma cleared his throth and glanced at this team and started reading again.

_Ino,shikamaru and choji what you are about to hear is and s-class secret. You all know the story when my father defeted the kyubi, well what we learn in academy is a lie it's only half true. You se a bijuu is imortal and can't be killed but it can be sealed so I will cut the chase and just tell you. That night my father used me for the sealing I am what people know as jinchuuriki I am kyubi's prison basicly, it's up to you induvidali to desides if you think me as me or if you think be as the beast him self?_

Every eye in the room landed on the trio "tch, trublesome blondes of couse hes not the beast that like saying the kunai is the scroll" the other to nodded in agreement, the other smiled at them and Asuma keept reading.

_Well now you know that don't got much to say other than check the house for anuthing you would like (get relly cool trench knife in the armory with seals on it never used then maby you can figure them out asuma?) and as well Uzumaki-namikaze bank account will be splitted fair betwine ino-shika-cho and my teammates. Well this is it an thank you I will never regret the deal I made with the old man to help train you guys you will all be strong._

_MVH Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_PS:ohh. For got hehe so you all know kyubi could not follow me where I whent becouse he is bound to this world and will reform, but he promissed me to get back home as fast as he do to keep away from akatsuki._

Everyone was silent after that ino paniced a little with the kyubi thing but calmed down as she saw no one else paniced "jiraiya can you finish my uncles jutsu? Or come up with something?" tsunade said hopefully she allready missed the blond brat.

"no, I have allready looked at that jutsu once it just to advanced for me, and frankly I don't want to he chose this" he went silent for a while the others stared at him, just what did he say? "think about it his life here everthing, sure he had us but he want to be free even now when everone know hes the forth son they still hate him for what he hold, I, I think we should lable him KIA and hope he will return one day to us I know that what his parent would want us to do, let him chose his own life and not try to control him" everyone was deep in though after that.

"well I guess your right, BUT he better return someday or else I will finish the jutsu my self and beat the crap out of him" tsunade practully yelled and made everyone chuckle.

**Magnolia town year 787**

On the outskirt of magnolia which is located in fiore, earthland we find a small farm named fairy tail, fairy tail was onces the stronged guild in all of fiore that is untill the core members or the guild went missing after and attack on the durning their s-class exam on tenrojima island a sacred place for the guild fairy tail. Right now we find a couple hand full members that left of the once famous guild outside they had just lost their normal guild house and was thrown out to where we find them now but why they are out side it because of the light in their backyard. When the light died down they all stood there with wide eyes as a person stoode where the light was just a mement agro. With a gofy smile he say

"yo".


End file.
